


These Two Girls

by AFTanith



Series: Queen Academy Fic [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Childhood Rivalry, Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFTanith/pseuds/AFTanith
Summary: Written for femslash100 Challenge #520 - Remainder & Challenge #103 - Hate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) [Challenge #520 - Remainder](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1924547.html) & Challenge #103 - Hate.

Bobby hates Kim from the moment she sees her. She's too pretty with her perfectly styled, vibrant red hair, her impressive height, her early-blooming curves--and it's infuriating. Kim Queen is exactly the kind of girl Bobby has always hated, and Kim is more completely that girl than anyone else Bobby's ever seen.

Kim's hatred comes later, after she understands that Bobby's a threat. She an anomaly, a subversion of the norm; she barely seems to care about fashion or boys or school clubs. Instead, she cares about sports and her dorky friends.

These two girls will _never_ be friends.

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt me.](http://aftanith-writes.tumblr.com/submit)


End file.
